


Rising

by aussiemel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: crossovers100, F/M, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-25
Updated: 2010-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:31:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aussiemel/pseuds/aussiemel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby meets Jack O'Neill. Crossover100 challenge response on LiveJournal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rising

In her life she'd always been fascinated by vampires, the mystery and darkness of them. How they lived in the night and drank from the living. There had even been a case once, when she first started where a marine had been killed by one. Well it was her theory anyway.

But when she'd died, and risen it was nothing like she'd imagined. Her senses blew her away. Her hearing and sense of smell were astronomical, she could smell the fear, joy and apathy rolling off the humans as they passed her, none the wiser of her change.

Abby was also hungry, the blood lust coming from her was making her nearly mad with the want of it. Then she saw him, he was a fine specimen of a male, tall, graying and ruggedly handsome. All she wanted was a taste, just to savor the first drops of crimson as they hit her tongue, he would be her first, first taste of that coppery treat, first kill, and first turned.

It wasn't as hard to lure him away as she thought, all she had to do was play the victim and ask him to walk her home, of course he was a gentleman and never would refuse a woman. As soon as they were away from the people she lured him into an alley, she was walking slightly behind him and to his right. Abby attacked, taking him by surprise, she sank her fangs into his neck and started to drink. It was ecstasy, everything she had thought it would be, right there dancing across her tongue making her stronger than she'd ever felt. She liked him, she would keep him.

As she heard his heart slowing she pulled away, turning him to face her demon, he looked terrified but resigned to his fate. He was too weak to move or do anything but obey her wishes. Capturing his brown eyes with her golden yellow she sliced a thin line across her bosom pulling his limp body to her sighing contentedly as she felt him drink. After a few moments he fell limp and his heart slowed to nothing, he was dead, but by this time tomorrow he would be hers.

Lifting his weight into her arms she carried him the block to the old warehouse she'd awoken in, entering she dumped to body on a pile of rags in the corner, as she turned she came face to face with a woman in a elegant blood red dress.

"Oh, the pretty made herself a friend, Miss Edith said not to worry, knew you'd be back. He'll be a terror that one! make Angelus look like a tame puppy" The other woman spoke.

Abby was quite positive the woman was mad, but she felt connected to her, she felt like family.

"I'm Drucilla, I'm your mummy, and we're going to have such wonderful fun." She said before twirling around and leaving them alone.

She could feel the pull of the sun as it rose, lying down next to her prize she slept till the sun could no longer be felt. Now all she had to do was wait until he rose.

It didn't take long for him to come around; as he sat up she looked at him with pride.

"I'm Abby and I should probably know your name, because we're going to spend an eternity together" She told him.

"Jack O'Neill, and I think were going to get along great."

Finis


End file.
